ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Ryoku
Lilith Ryoku is the main character of the fanfiction The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension, which details her inauguration and reign as President of Panem, her first Games as President and whether she'll be able to successfully address and deal with the increasing number of issues that both she and the nation face, just two of which are the resurgent rebel force and the continuation of the exploration work that her predecessors started, or not. Basic Information *'Full Name: '''Lilith Nera Ryoku *'Age: Unknown, presumably early 40s *'Birthday: '''February 17th *'Star Sign: 'Aquarius *'Gender: 'Female *'Sexual orientation: 'Unknown, presumably heterosexual *'Marital status: 'Single *'Birthplace: 'The Capitol *'Place of residence: 'Presidential Mansion, The Capitol *'Occupation: 'President of Panem, Matriarch of the Ryoku family Appearance Lilith has long, light blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and violet-coloured eyes. Despite being in at least her early 40s, she looks rather youthful. This could be explained by cosmetic surgery. Her main outfit is a black corset dress and black high heels. To go out with the outift, she wears a black lace collar, a pair of skull earrings and two black wing hairpins on either side of her head. Personality Lilith's defining trait is her god complex. She thrives on power and will do anything to maintain it. She loves being in control of others and manipulating them into granting her whatever she wants, as shown with the Gamemakers when all of her ideas for the 500th Games were accepted, because she is the supreme power. As President, she believes herself to be the embodiment of law; anyone who dares disobey her and rebel against her will see a dark fate. She doesn't just promise to be the best President that Panem has ever had, she states'' that she will ''be the best. In order to even reach such levels of power, Lilith has had to prove herself to be intelligent, tactical and cunning. Decisions that she makes end up benefitting her greatly, she only discloses information about herself or her family when she needs to and she can succesfully persuade others to do her bidding. An example of this is her decision to employ Valencia Milon as the family maid; even though District 8, Valencia's home district, is still in poverty and Lilith is doing nothing to change it, Lilith was able to persuade Valencia to work for her by providing her with an apartment and money to buy food, clothes and furniture, which is what Valencia needed upon arriving at The Capitol. Because of this, Valencia doesn't disobey her or rebel against her due to the injustices that those in District 8 face (however, this all changes once Valencia enters the Games and meets Elizabeth Siber). Backstory TBA at a later date. Relationships *Luciel Ryoku ('Eldest son, favourite child) *Lyra Ryoku (Eldest daughter) *Lyon Ryoku (Son, disowned, enemy) *Lapis Ryoku (Daughter) *Lancer Ryoku (Son) *Libertaria Ryoku (Daughter, eventual enemy) *Lincoln Ryoku (Son) *Luna Ryoku (Daughter) *Laton Ryoku (Son) *Lorelei Ryoku (Daughter) *Valencia Milon (Employee, eventual enemy) Fanfiction History The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension Trivia *Lilith owns a pet snake. *She drinks a lot of wine. Her favourite kind is colour-changing wine. *Luciel is her favourite child. Etymology Lilith is derived from the Akkadian "lilitu" meaning "of the night". In ancient Assyrian myths, Lilith was the name of a demon. In Jewish mythology, she was the first wife of Adam. Nera is a name of Hebrew origin, meaning "candle" or "light". Ryoku is not used much as a name, but the meanings derived from kanji vary: 力 for example means "strength" or "power". However, another meaning of it could be 緑, meaning "green". There has also been a suggestion that it could mean "eclipse". See also Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Protected pages Category:Females Category:The Capitol Category:Presidents Category:Characters Category:The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension Category:Aquarius Category:The Ryoku Family